mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Masterson vs. Shark Hoops
Seth Masterson vs. Shark Hoops is an animated entry for the Nightly News at Nine's Olympics Shmolympics Contest and promotional film for Late for the Soccer Match. It has become a highly popular film and received an honorable mention in the contest results. Film Details * Release Date: August 27, 2012 * Running Time: 2 min. * MPAA Rating: G * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary The film opens at the LEGO City Marina, where Seth Masterson is leading the cast and crew in the filming of Late for the Soccer Match. However, before he can get the next shot ready, a bank robber jumps out on set, determined to stop production. Since Malifios has abolished all sports, the filming for the movie must stop because it is based on a sport that no longer exists. Before Seth Masterson can tell him that Malifios doesn't have the authority to do that, the Bank Robber instructs the cast and crew on how to play his new sport, Shark Hoops. But the sport requires that each player has a pet shark, which Seth says he doesn't have. The Bank Robber threatens him, and they play. As the Bank Robber's shark runs the course, the Bank Robber boasts about his shark's skills, only then to be eaten by his own shark. Calming down the cast and crew, Seth Masterson instructs everyone to get back to the filming. Inside the shark's stomach, the Bank Robber laments his defeat, only to then be greeted by The Infomaniac, who appears from nowhere and states "Green Red Brick You Stay." Production History As part of a promotion for the Nightly News at Nine's latest episode The End of Sports, they hosted a contest that challenged brickfilmers to create an animation about a fake sport. The contest, announced late July, provided a perfect opportunity to promote Late for the Soccer Match, which was in-development at the time. However, this idea was not the first to be pursued. Another film, The Invention of Bear-Train Cavorting, was the first possible direction to take the film. That film would have a similar narrative, but would have instead taken place on the train tunnel set, as that set was the active set when the contest was announced. However, that film's script file was corrupted, forcing that project to be cancelled. As a scramble was made to create an entry for the contest, filming had already progressed to the marina set. Taking this new setting into account, this film was written, put through production, and edited together in about one week. It was ultimately released on August 27, 2012, just a few days before the deadline. Audience Reception Audiences were very positive towards this film, giving it more acclaim and viewings than the film it was advertising. In the Olympics Schmolympics Contest, it received an honorable mention, but because Shadow Spy Productions forfeited their prize, Mustache Maniacs Film Co. received a Robots! poster. Characters * Seth Masterson (Andrew Bermudez) * Bank Robber (Andrew Bermudez) * Cameraman (n/a) * Shark (n/a) * The Infomaniac (Patrick Hagan - Archive Recording) * Peter Whitman (n/a) Locations * LEGO City Harbor Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director; Writer; Producer; Voice Actor; Editor; Animator * Teresa Bermudez - Assistant Editor Tropes Seth Masterson vs. Shark Hoops contains examples of the following tropes. * The Cameo: Inside the belly of the shark, the Bank Robber's upper half is greeted by The Infomaniac, who uses archive audio from LEGO Island to recite a frequent dialogue glitch from the game. * Evil is Petty: The Bank Robber's villainous plan is to end the production of the film Late for the Soccer Match because he has to invent a new sport at the orders of a sportscaster who has no actual authority. * Fictional Sport: Shark Hoops is this. * Harmless Villain: The character of the Bank Robber. * Hoist by His Own Petard: The Bank Robber is defeated by his very own sport, since the shark eats his upper half. * Laser-Guided Karma: The bank robber is defeated by being eaten by the shark that he forced to play Shark Hoops. * Shark Fin of Doom: During the Shark Hoops game, one glides through the water. * The Stinger: After the end credits, the audience is treated to a short scene of the Bank Robber's upper half meeting The Infomaniac, who magically appears inside the shark's stomach. * Threatening Shark: One plays Shark Hoops, then eats the Bank Robber. Trivia * The final gag, where The Infomaniac appears and says "Green Red Brick You Stay" is a reference to a glitch in the original LEGO Island video game, where the audio would occasionally produce this error. It has since become viral in the LEGO video game community. * Malifios, who is mentioned by the Bank Robber, is a reference to Malifios, the main villain from the Nightly News at Nine. * To fit the film's tight production schedule, the sport Shark Hoops was created to work with the existing movie set. Gallery 2012-08-26 11-07-40.851.jpg|The Bank Robber appears External Links * Official Web Page * Film on YouTube * Film on Bricks in Motion Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Contest Entry Category:2012 Category:Non-Canon